Shape of My Heart
by Daine
Summary: Yolei thought she had found paradise with Ken. Unfortunately, the Emperor had other plans. Sequel to Heart of an Emperor.
1. Pain

A/N: Wow. I can't believe how many people asked for a sequel! I feel so loved... ::sniff:: Anyway, this is the sequel to my story "The Heart of An Emperor". You can probably read this without reading that first, but it's much better if you do. Sephiroth no Miko, this is for you! Thanks for bugging me to write this! As always, it's a Ken x Yolei. Though it doesn't seem like that at first...

Disclaimer: I own only the fic. Not Digimon. (Darn it!)

Shape of my Heart Part One: Pain

"So if these two angles are congruent, then the sides are congruent, and we can substitute line segment AB for DE..."

Yolei's eyes half-closed as her geometry teacher droned on and on. Normally she liked math class, but this was the third time that the teacher had explained the same problem, and she was so bored she couldn't think straight. _Not that I could think straight anyway..._

The thoughts arose unbidden to her mind again. She tried to squelch them, but it was as useless as the countless other times she had tried to do the same thing. Of three days ago in the Digital World. Last Friday, when she ran back into the school to meet a certain person, when she had only left that certain person's dungeons a few short hours ago.

Ken Ichijouji.

Geometry completely left her mind as visions of the Digimon Emperor came in. _You kissed him_, her mind screamed at her. _You kissed him, and then you came back and he kissed you. What is wrong with you?!_ That he had kissed her back...that was what amazed her the most. Even though she had wanted him to, so much, in the back of her mind - or the front, really- was the knowledge that she could never crack Ken's armor. _I guess I was wrong on that one._

She couldn't recall the rest of the day very clearly. She and Ken had both seemed to be in a daze, completely disbelieving of what had just happened. They had somehow ended up at the edge of a lake, where they had sat together in silence - silence, because no words needed to be said. Or that was what it seemed like, anyway. 

__

We should have talked, she thought for the thousandth time. _We should have talked and figured out what we were going to do about this. The others can't find out. They just **can't!**_ But no. She had only sat in Ken's arms for what seemed like hours, until she said she had to go because the others would start to get worried. Ken had only nodded. He had not said one word since they kissed. 

That kiss…

A shudder passed through her body. _If nothing else, he is a **wonderful** kisser. _She smiled dreamily as she fell into her own private dream world, where nothing existed but she and Ken. She couldn't wait until that afternoon, when she would finally get to see him again! It had been torture all weekend long, being unable to visit the Digital World or Ken at all. Her dreams were filled with nothing but him. A grin came to her face with the next thought. _We'll have to make up for lost time._

"Miss Inoue?"

Yolei was startled out of her memories by her math teacher's voice. She gulped as her teacher glared at her. "The answer please, Miss Inoue?"

"Um…well…" Yolei stammered. The teacher tapped her foot impatiently. Just then the bell rang loudly. Yolei was outta there before her teacher could catch her. _One thing I know. I love him; I'm positive of that now. And he loves me...I think. Or at least, he cares about me! Why else would he have kissed me?_

She practically ran into the lunchroom and sat down at the usual table. Cody came and sat next to her a few minutes later.

"Hello, Yolei," he said.

She managed to dredge up a smile for her old friend. "Hi, Cody."

She didn't fool him, though. He frowned at her. "Yolei, what's –" 

"Hi you guys!" yelled Kari. She and T.K., with Davis hanging off her arm, made their way towards them across the crowded lunchroom. Yolei was grateful for the interruption, but a little confused. Normally T.K., Kari, and Davis alternated between the soccer, basketball, and Digidestined tables. They weren't due to eat with Yolei and Cody until Wednesday. 

"Hi –" she began, but was interrupted by Kari. "All right," she said. "Yolei, what's wrong?"

"What?" Yolei asked. She definitely hadn't expected that. 

"You missed a problem in math today! You must be horribly sick!" exclaimed T.K. 

"It's nothing, you guys," said Yolei, forcing a grin. "I guess I'm just tired."

Kari looked at her strangely. "You're never too tired for math."

Yolei was trying to come up with a retort when Davis spoke up. "Who cares if she missed one problem? Heck, if I missed just one problem I'd be jumping for joy! Like on that test last week!"

Yolei breathed a silent sigh of relief as the conversation turned to other topics. Kari was the only one who didn't seem convinced she was all right. But Kari was trying to fend off offers for dates from three different guys at the moment, and trying to stop Davis from killing them after they asked. She was too busy to focus on Yolei. 

The rest of the day had never seemed longer. When school got out, Yolei practically flew to the computer room. She couldn't stand waiting for the others, so she entered the Digital world alone. _I've got to see Ken. I've got to see him! _ The feeling wasn't only that they needed to talk things out. She missed Ken; had dreamed of his kiss all weekend. And now she was going to see him! Her heart lightened and she ran for the castle happier than she had been all day. 

When she got there, she was surprised at its desolate appearance. It looked much grayer and forbidding than it had the Friday before. She hesitated, then walked to the huge iron door. She wondered for a brief second how Ken had managed to build it. Then she kicked herself mentally. Ken didn't need to build things, he had slaves! And he had probably just written a program for the castle anyway. She grinned at her love's inventiveness. 

Yolei considered knocking, then decided against it. _It will be more fun to surprise him, _she thought. She opened the door and went in.

She had a moment's confusion as to which way to go. The castle was a lot bigger than she remembered! Finally she recalled the way to the observation tower, which was probably where he would be. If not, then she'd try his bedroom. _I think I'd like it better if he was in his bedroom. _She brushed that thought away hurriedly. For heaven's sake, she had only kissed the guy twice!

She had only walked maybe a quarter of the way towards the tower when she heard footsteps. Her face lit up when she saw Ken turn the corner. "Ken!" she called happily.

Ken stopped dead in his tracks. The strange emotions that had plagued him all weekend flooded through him once again, but with iron control he forced then back into submission. He knew his purpose. The part of him that was not Ken, that was the Emperor, assured him of that. He would break the child of Love.

Yolei was startled at the coldness in his gaze. Then he spoke. "What are you doing here?" She stared at him, dumbfounded. He spoke again, with increased anger. "How did you get past my guards? No one is allowed to come here but myself!"

She simply stared at him. "Ken, what's – " she began, hurt evident in her voice.

"Don't ever call me that!" he yelled. "I am the Digimon Emperor, ruler of this entire world! You will address me as such or not at all!"

"Ken, what's wrong?" Yolei asked. Pain and distress filled her eyes. 

"I said, don't call me that!" he yelled. His whip snapped at her, seemingly out of nowhere. Tears stung her eyes as the end of it just barely clipped her arm.

"You were foolish to come here. What made you think you could waltz into my realm with no protection?" She gazed up at him through a veil of tears. An enlightened look came to his face. "Oh, yes, You were probably remembering last Friday, weren't you?" She waited breathlessly, her heart contracting in pain. _No…this can't be happening…it can't…_

The blow fell with cruel accuracy. "Stupid girl." An involuntary sound of distress escaped her lips. "Did you really believe I cared about you?" He laughed cruelly. "You did, didn't you? You're obviously even denser than I thought! Do I need to spell it out for you?" He spoke slowly, clearly, each word driving knives into Yolei's heart. "You…are …a…Digi…destined. I…am…your…enemy." He laughed again. "I just used the opportunity last week to my advantage." Those last words were what broke her. With a cry of pain she dropped to her knees, tears pouring down her cheeks. 

He watched her impassively as she cried. "You disgust me. Get out of here now, and I will spare your miserable life." She stood up and ran for the door, half-blinded by her anguished sobbing. 

Ken watched as she ran away from his fortress. A now-familiar ache tugged in his chest. It took but the work of a moment for the perfectly constructed psychic armor around his heart to bury the pain, deep in a place where it would never be seen again. 

He closed the door, and walked calmly back to his tower.

Whew! How is it so far? Should I write the rest or no? Please review!


	2. Dreams

A/N: Nothing, really. Just read the first partwell, first! Make sense? Please, please, _please_ review, I can't write well unless I have reactions!

Disclaimer: I still don't own em.

Shape of My Heart Part Two: Dreams

Yolei ran. She didn't know where she was going, only that she had to get out of there. Blindly she pelted on until she tripped over a tree root, where she lay sobbing for all she was worth.

Ken walked back to his observation tower. He feltstrange. His thoughts were swirling around so quickly he wasn't sure he was thinking at all. It was bothering him. He attempted to push the unwanted confusion away from his mind – a habit that was second nature to him now. It worked for a minute, and then his mind whirled again. He frowned. It was really odd, how he felt right then.

Ken had long since eliminated all emotions except anger and the thrill of conquest. Of course, he **had** momentarily lapsed into something else after Yolei had comehe shrugged off that thought. Everyone was bound to make one mistake, even a genius like him. 

But then what was it he was feeling now?

Not angerno. Not even the cool, calculating, slightly smug attitude he had when making new plans. He was justempty. Completely. Like someone had scooped out his insides with a shovel. Like the one remaining thing that kept him to some semblance of humanity had somehow been taken away

He shook his head, confused. Maybe enslaving a few more Digimon would clear his head. He looked up to his central monitor and froze.

It was set on a figure, crumpled in a pitiful heap on the ground. The girl was crying, clearly miserable. 

Ken couldn't tear his eyes away. The ache, the one that was so new to him but that had become so familiar since he met Yolei, filled his chest with such sudden sharpness that he gasped and had to stifle a cry of pain. Before his eyes danced visions of Yolei, and he was powerless to stop them. He could do nothing but watch as images passed in front of his eyes, emotion after painful emotion flooding through him.

After what seemed like hours, Ken came to himself. He was kneeling on the hard floor, gasping for breath and clutching his heart in pain. He trembled as he got to his feet. _What's wrong with me? _he thought desperately. _Why can't I just forget her?_

His heart knew the truth but his mind preferred lies.

* * *

Yolei's tears finally came to an end. She had cried herself hollow, except for the ache residing in her heart.

_Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could you have ever believed that he cared? He doesn't care about anything except becoming ruler! He's your _**_enemy_**_, damn it! _Her eyes burned, but she couldn't cry anymore.

She couldn't take this. She had to get out of there.

Before she was halfway to the TV screen, Yolei checked herself. No doubt the others were looking for her. Maybe they were even still waiting in the computer room! She had no idea how much time had passed.

Yolei glanced at her watch. 5:49. _So much for that, _she thought. _The others are long gone by this time. _Still, there was a chance she might run into them going home. They couldn't be allowed to see her like this. Yolei continued on, but warier this time. She was constantly on the lookout for her friends.

By some kind act of fate, she ran into no one. She re-entered the real world and headed straight for the school bathroom. There was no way she was going home until all traces of her weeping had been removed.

Thankfully, her sister didn't seem to notice anything was wrong at dinner. Of course, she generally didn't notice her anyway unless they were fighting. That night Yolei fell into a restless and nightmare-filled sleep.

Far off in the Digital world, Ken Ichijouji was not sleeping well either. "Noplease don't!" he cried. "I didn't mean" He thrashed wildly around on his bed. 

"Ken?"

Ken sat bolt upright in bed. Sweat poured off him as he struggled to catch his breath. It took him a moment to recognize Wormmon, who had inadvertently woken him up from his nightmare.

"What **is** it?" he barked harshly. Wormmon backed up slightly.

"I'm sorry, Master, but you were having a nightmare and I was worried about you," Wormmon stammered. 

"I am fully aware I was having a nightmare!" Ken snarled. "And I don't need anyone worried about me!" 

"Yes, Master." Wormmon turned hastily to leave.

"Wait!" The Digimon turned back, surprised. Ken took a few gulps of air. What was he thinking? He only knew that dread had filled his heart when Wormmon turned to leave. _I don't want to be left alone, _wailed a little boy's voice from deep inside of him. He searched around for a safe topic. "Ah...do you happen to remember what I was yelling?" Ken mentally kicked himself. He had already told Wormmon he knew about his nightmare! But the truth was he didn't remember anything then a feeling of utmost despair.

"I don't remember everything, Master," admitted Wormmon. "But you sounded like you were in pain, and you were asking someone not to leave." He hesitated. "Earlier, it sounded like you said, Yolei.' " 

Ken sank back into his pillow. He hardly noticed when Wormmon exited the room. Why had he it made his head hurt to think of it. _What is _**_wrong_**_ with me? _he thought again angrily. _I got _**_rid_**_ of her! Why is she coming back to haunt me? I _**_had_**_ to get rid of her because she confused me and I couldn't control my thoughts around her, and now that she's gone I'm still having the same problem! Worse, in fact! _

Ken shook his head to clear it. Whatever it was, he was going to have to get some sleep in order to deal with it fully. He shut his eyes and prepared for slumber. But sleep was a long time coming to the tortured mind of the Digimon Emperor. 

_* * *_

If Yolei had been distracted the day before, it was nothing compared to how she felt today. She sat through all her classes like a zombie. When a teacher called on her, she gave nothing but a short, one-word answer – if she answered at all.

"What's wrong, Yolei?" Cody finally asked in exasperation. "You haven't been concentrating the entire day!"

"Nothing's wrong," she responded mechanically.

"Yolei, I'm not buying that! You're not yourself!"

"Look, Cody, I'm fine!" Yolei yelled. She paid no attention to the hurt look he gave her. "Just leave me alone!"

She stalked away from the table, leaving the rest of the Digidestined completely stunned.

"Wow." T.K. said at last.

"She sounded like the Digimon Emperor!" exclaimed Davis. 

Kari stayed quiet, but made a mental note to find out what was bothering Yolei as soon as possible. 

That afternoon they all gathered in the computer room. Yolei didn't even notice everyone was waiting for her until they had stared for quite some time. "What?" she snapped.

"Aren't you gonna open theoh, never mind, I'll do it," said Davis. "Digiport open!"

The Digidestined held out their Digivices and were sucked into the Digital world.

"All right!" exclaimed Davis. "It's Emperor-stomping time!"

They set out, heading towards the nearest control spire. Yolei lagged noticeably behind. Kari noticed that her black mood had gotten darker since they entered the Digital world, but her set jaw and angry eyes told Kari it was useless to try and talk to her.

They reached the spire without incident. "That's weird," T.K. observed. "There's no sign of the Emperor."

"Well, I'm not complaining! Maybe he gave up and went home!" That was Davis. "Anyway, let's just destroy this thing and go home, I've got soccer practice in half an hour."

Digmon's Gold Rush attack, combined with a few Fire Rockets' and Rosetta Stone's were enough to send the tower crumbling. Then T.K. came back on Pegasusmon's back. "There are no Digimon anywhere that might attack us. I looked all around, but the Emperor's Airdramon aren't here either!"

"Good. Let's go." Without waiting for an answer Yolei turned around and stalked back to the monitor that would take them home. Everyone stared after her. She hadn't even had Hawkmon Armor Digivolve, and she wanted to go home already?

The Emperor watched as the rest of the Digidestined followed Yolei out. He knew he should have attacked them, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He merely sat and observed as they destroyed his hard work.

Ken's mind was buzzing with exhaustion. He hadn't slept at all the night before. Even now he felt his eyelids droop, and he surrendered to the depths of sleep.

* * * Dream Sequence * * *

Ken was standing in the middle of an empty room. The walls were strangely undefined, like they were nothing but mist. He looked around, confused. Then he heard voices.

"I'm glad someone understands how I feel." He started. The voice washis, and full of bitterness. 

"You're scared. I understand that." Ken trembled. That voice was Yolei's

"I am not scared!"

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Two figures came into his view. He knew who they were even before they came into focus. He and Yolei stood scant inches apart. As he watched, the ghost of himself leaned over and kissed Yolei on the lips. 

Emotion caught in the real Ken's chest. This was what had happened just a few short days ago. Then the scene shifted.

"You foolish girl." He flinched. The scene was one he remembered all too clearly. It was the one that had plagued his nightmares all the night before. This time he saw it play out from the outside; saw the anguish on Yolei's face, and the ruthlessness on his own. Yolei's pain cut like a knife into his heart. He wanted nothing else but to somehow take that pain away from her... 

It shifted back now, to a close up of the kiss. There was bliss on those two faces as they reluctantly pulled apart. He smiled as he saw the happiness light up Yolei's face and the wonder on his ghost-self's. He remembered now how that felt – perfection in its highest form. No words could describe the euphoria he had felt with Yolei in his arms.

Then the dream was fading out around him – save for one more shot of Yolei's tear-streaked face that sent daggers deep into his heart.

He woke up panting. As he tried to catch his breath, he felt a strange wetness on his cheek. He reached up a hand. 

Tears?

Reality struck him like a thunderbolt. _What have I done? _he thought, horrified.

Well? How am I doing? Next part or no? 


	3. Truth

A/N: None. Just read the fic. And review, I am in desperate need of feedback. Oh, one thing- this IS the conclusion, so all you tortured souls don't have to worry anymore ^_^

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon. Not that much has changed since the last time I posted.

Shape of My Heart Part Three: Truth

****

"I'm worried about Yolei," said Cody.

"Huh? Why?" asked Davis.

"I know what you mean," Kari said. "She hasn't been herself lately."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too!" yelled Davis.

T.K. rolled his eyes at Davis' comment. The three of them were sitting at their lunch table waiting for Yolei to show up. Kari was planning a little heart-to-heart with the older girl when she got there.

Yolei walked up to their table a few minutes later. "Hi, Yolei!" they called cheerfully.

"Hey," she muttered before seating herself as far away from the others as she could get at their little table. Kari exchanged looks with the other Digidestined, and them casually slid down until she was next to Yolei.

"Hey, Yolei, what's up?" she said brightly. 

"Nothing!" Yolei replied, flashing a very large – and very fake – smile at Kari. 

Kari winced mentally. Still, if Yolei didn't want to talk, there was nothing she could do to make her. She quickly tried to think of a safe topic. "Hey, Yolei, are you ready for the dance tomorrow night?" She immediately regretted saying that as pain and anger crossed Yolei's face. 

"I don't think I'm going," Yolei answered finally. Truth be told, she hadn't even given the dance a thought. Remembering it now was like twisting the knife in her heart a little further. She didn't think she could handle watching all the couples when she was so miserable.

Yolei was so wrapped up in her own torment that Kari's shocked and indignant reply didn't even register. Her eyes were starting to burn again. Abruptly she stood and left the table. There was no way she would let the others see her cry.

In the girl's bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror. _Stop it,_ she screamed at herself. _You can't let him do this to you; it's what he wants! He's not worth crying over!_

In spite of this, silent tears started to roll down her cheeks. Because the problem was that to her, Ken _was_ worth it. And that only made the pain that much worse.

* * *

Ken paced his chambers. His thoughts had gone around in circles for so long he was getting dizzy. _Ken, you fool! How could you possibly have been so stupid? _Yolei's tortured face rose in his memory once again. He clenched his fists angrily. Somehow he had to make up for what he did to her…but what could he possibly do to counteract that?

He suddenly became aware of a squeaky voice singing nearby. It has apparently been going on awhile, but now that Ken noticed it he couldn't bear listening to it a moment longer. He stalked out of his room to see Wormmon in the hallway.

"Wormmon, stop that infernal noise!" he snapped. "I can't hear myself think!"

Wormmon cringed, anticipating a blow from his Master. When it didn't come, he was so surprised he dared to comment. "I'm sorry, master, it's just sometimes I like to sing. Singing and music makes me feel better."

Ken was about to snap back when what Wormmon had said hit him like a semi-truck. His violet eyes widened. A vague memory flitted past him – A Digidestined, possibly the other girl Kari, saying something about a dance –

In an instant he was at his computer console. A few minutes typing confirmed his suspicions.

Ken took a deep breath. It didn't help, so he took a few more. He knew what he could do.

He just didn't know if he had the courage to do it.

* * *

Yolei looked on at the writhing dancers miserably. She had only come because Kari had insisted ("You can not even consider missing the biggest social event of the year!"). Kari had insisted Yolei would have fun. Somehow Yolei believed otherwise - and she hadn't been proven wrong so far.

Just then Kari came laughing off the dance floor, T.K. at her side. The two had practically cleared the gym; they were so talented a dancing pair. Yolei had a few minutes of grim humor watching Davis fume before sinking into her depression again. _Why did Ken do that to me?_ she agonized. _How could he be so...so cold? After all..._here her thoughts gave out, which was just as well because Kari was starting to look at her oddly. She shook herself out of it and managed a smile.

"Isn't this great?" Kari asked her. "I am having so much fun!"

"I can think of at least a hundred other things I'd rather be doing right now. Going to the dentist's is one of them."

Kari laughed. "You're not serious!" When Yolei's expression didn't change, Kari frowned. "Are you?"

Yolei was about to answer when another couple came up. "Hi Kari!" they called. 

"Hi, you guys!" she shouted, before dragging T.K. off to talk to them. "See you, Yolei!" she called over her shoulder.

"See you," Yolei mumbled. She was even more depressed now than she had been before. _What am I doing here?_

* * *

Ken glanced nervously into the crowded gym. He felt extremely uncomfortable being back in the real world after so long, and he was afraid someone would recognize him. Still, the only way to get to the DJ in the sound booth was to go through the gym. And he had to get to the DJ. Ken set off across the room.

He stuck to the shadows, winding his way around tables and couples making out in the back of the room. Something caught his eye on the other side of the floor. It was Yolei.

She looked absolutely miserable. Ken felt a pang in his chest as he looked at her. He shivered slightly. He still wasn't used to the way she affected him, even from a distance. But her appearance only strengthened his resolve. Resolutely he continued his walk across the floor. 

When he reached the other side, he looked around cautiously, then slipped through the door that led to the sound booth. Teens went through there all night, requesting songs. He wouldn't look out of place.

Ken had a moment's panic when two girls walked down the hall, but he faced the other way and they didn't seem to recognize him. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned into the sound booth. 

The DJ sat among the huge equipment like a king on his throne. Multicolored lights flashed all around him. Ken was grateful for that; it would be hard for anyone to recognize him when his hair was constantly changing from blue to red to green. He walked up to the DJ. "I'd like to request a song."

* * * 

__

That's it, Yolei thought to herself. _I'm outta here._ She couldn't take any more of watching the happy couples dancing. They all had what she did not - someone to care about them, to love them. _Ironic that I have the Digimental of Love_, she thought bitterly. _I've never experienced it._ Mentally she corrected herself. _I've never had anyone who actually loved me back. Why, oh why did I have to fall for the bad guy?_

She angrily pushed back tears. She would not cry, not over him - or at least not where anyone could see her. She had to get out of there. 

Yolei was halfway to the door when the song stopped. She stopped also, wondering what the problem was. Indignant remarks from couples filled the air. Then a voice came over the speakers, and she couldn't quite breathe. She knew that voice. 

"I apologize to anyone who liked that song. But there is something very important I need to take care of, before the person who means most to me leaves."

Ken.

* * * 

Ken waited impatiently at the DJ's side. The heavyset man had tried to get rid of him, but Ken politely and firmly refused to leave until his song was played. The man had grumbled, but there was really nothing he could do. 

"All right, kid, I've got your song here. I'm gonna play it next, all right? You can go now."

"I'm sorry. I can't do that," Ken replied calmly. 

"Look, kid," the man began, clearly frustrated. But Ken happened to glance out the window at just that moment. He had a clear view of the dance floor, and his eyes were glued to a purple-haired figure walking towards the door. 

__

She can't leave. Not now! he thought, adrenaline rising. Ken was filled with the need to act, now. He pushed the DJ aside, ignoring his protests and stopped the song that was playing. He searched frantically for the controls for the microphone and the speakers. There!

A second later the microphone was in his sweaty hands. He swallowed. Maybe he couldn't do this...he noticed Yolei had stopped. She was looking back at the gym. This was his only chance. 

"I apologize to anyone who liked that song. But there is something very important I need to take care of, before the person who means most to me leaves." He stopped for breath. What could he say now? He forced himself to continue. "Someone very special to me is here tonight. She is the only one who ever cared about me for who I was, not what I could do. I want her to know what that meant to me." Ken strained to regulate his breathing. This was the hard part. 

"I want her to know that I'm sorry."

* * * 

"I want her to know that I'm sorry."

The words resonated through her entire being. Yolei fought to breathe, and this time she could not stop the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. _He doesn't mean it,_ she thought wildly. _He told me it was a mistake...that he hated me. How could he really...?_

The voice went on. "I can't try to make excuses for how much I hurt her. I was just afraid...no, that's an excuse. Just please" - here the voice sounded begging – "please try to understand."

The beginning strains of music were starting. The voice dropped so low she could hardly hear it. "Please try to forgive me. This song is for you."

Tears poured unchecked down Yolei's face. He meant it...he meant what he said. Why else would he risk exposure like that, or do something so drastic? The emotion was overwhelming her. She threw her thoughts into the song. _Just listen to the music...calm down,_ her mind said.

Unfortunately, the music would do nothing to soothe her. 

__

Baby, please try to forgive me.

Stay here, don't put out the glow.

Hold me now, don't bother

If every minute it makes me weaker.

You can save me from the man that I've become.

Yolei choked out a gasp. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She swore she could almost see Ken, singing to her...

__

Looking back on the things I've done

I was trying to be someone.

Played my part, kept you in the dark

Now let me show you the shape of my heart.

Yolei couldn't take it anymore. She turned and ran from the gym, the haunting lyrics following her the entire way. 

__

Now let me show you the shape of my heart...

Yolei ran out of the gym faster than she had ever run before. She managed to get out of the school before breaking down entirely. Then she collapsed on the pavement and sobbed like never before.

Eventually her tears calmed. She kept her face down, but she still sensed a presence near her. Finally she said, in a flat, dead voice that surprised even her, "Hello, Ken."

Ken jumped slightly. He hadn't been aware she knew he was there. Control, however, had always been one of the Emperor's strong points. He regained his composure and said simply, "Hello, Yolei."

Yolei looked up at him. It made his heart sick to see her tear-stained face. Ken crouched down next to her and reached a hand out to brush away a tear. She recoiled instantly. He leaned back, hurt. 

All the words he had planned to say flew out of his mind. It was possibly the first time in his life he had been speechless. _No, second. The other time was when she first kissed me. _Amazing, how at the time where so much needed to be said he could say nothing at all. Ken simply looked at her, and marveled at how she could still look beautiful even when her face was red and puffy from weeping. 

Finally Yolei spoke. "Well? What do you want?"

Ken bit his lip. How could he answer that in mere words? In the back of his mind, he had hoped that the song would be enough. But apparently it was not. He needed to tell her face to face. But that meant becoming vulnerable, baring his soul. And he still cringed at the thought of opening up to anyone, even the person he loved more than life itself.

Yolei took his silence as rejection. Her voice was amazingly cold as she said, "I should have known it was all talk. It was stupid to think you cared about anyone but yourself."

Ken's eyes widened. She couldn't think that! Didn't she understand? Didn't she even listen to the song he had so painstakingly picked out for her? _No, _he thought. _That isn't enough. You knew it wouldn't be enough. You knew it wouldn't…_

Yolei's face hardened. She stood up and began to walk away. "No," Ken said. He lurched up and grabbed her shoulder. "Please…don't leave me…please."

"Don't leave you?!?" Yolei cried out. "You have nothing to say on that subject, Ken!"

"I know," he said desperately. "But please listen to me…at least hear me out."

Yolei looked at his pleading face and relented. She wrenched her arm out of Ken's grip but did not move away. She nodded her consent, and he breathed a sigh of relief and started talking.

"I was scared. After you left Friday, I…" he struggled to find the right words. "I could only think about you. I wanted to see you so badly it scared me. I **needed** to see you, and it was as strong as needing oxygen or water. I've never needed anyone before, not ever. And in only a few short days you had more control over me than anyone ever had in my entire life. "

Yolei gaped at him. She had no idea that he felt like that. "You're not…you're not serious?" He nodded grimly.

"I felt like I was losing control. I had promised myself that I would never need anyone. So when you came back Monday, I felt like the only way to regain control was to get rid of you. Just like I did when I released you from the dungeons."

"That's why you let me go," she breathed. 

He nodded again, then took a deep breath. This was the painful part. "I'm…sorry." The words tasted strange in his mouth. "Will you…forgive me?"

Yolei stared at him, and incomprehensibly, began to laugh. He looked at her, shocked and hurt. He had just poured out his heart to her, and she was laughing at him!

"I'm sorry," she said, giggling. "But you looked so funny…like you'd never apologized for anything before in your life."

"I haven't."

She stared at him, laughter gone. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Wow." She looked at him. "Do you really mean it, then?"

"Yes." Ken looked her directly in the eye. "More than anything." 

Yolei nodded. She took a step forward. Then she slapped him across the face.

He held his cheek and stared at her. Pain rushed through his body – more mental than physical. "That was for hurting me," she said.

Ken turned away. Bitterness filled his mind. He was stopped from leaving by her hand. He looked back, feeling a remarkable sense of déjà vu. He was about to ask what she wanted when she kissed him full on the lips. Ken just stood there, absolutely stunned. Then his instincts took over and he kissed her back. 

She pulled away. "That was for coming back," she whispered. He stared at her, and a rare smile spread over his face. He pulled Yolei back into his arms, and she willingly accepted his kiss. 

An amazingly long time period later, Yolei managed to gasp into his ear, "I love you."

He held her closer and kissed her again. Then he brought his lips next to her ear and whispered back raggedly, "I love you, too."

The night closed in around the couple, fog enshrouding them in their own private version of paradise.

Review. That's all I ask.


End file.
